


A Date to Remember

by Purpli



Series: Purpli's Official Naeishi Week 2020 Edition [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Blood and Violence, M/M, Murder, TW: Blood, This one..., Yandere, is fucked up, murder runs in the family, oh god oh no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27963146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpli/pseuds/Purpli
Summary: Kiyotaka Ishimaru has a lot planned for his boyfriend, Naegi Makoto.Day Two of My Naeishi Week: Murder
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Naegi Makoto
Series: Purpli's Official Naeishi Week 2020 Edition [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046941
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	A Date to Remember

It was supposed to be cold and wet, and so far the weather had seemed to hold true to that promise.

“A bad omen,” his mother had whispered, quiet and hoarse. “Just like this family…”

She wasn’t exactly wrong, he would later think.

And to save someone from the fate of his mother he’d end it early.

It would only be fair, a mercy, he would later rationalize.

But there were more important things to focus on.

A beginning to the end, but of what only one could be certain.

“Naegi-kun,” Kiyotaka began, a bit quieter than usual. “I was wondering if you were free today.”

“Oh?” Naegi asked. “I’m free, yeah,”

“But this is a little sudden isn’t it?” Naegi said. “What’s the occasion, Kiyotaka-kun?”

“There’s no occasion!” Kiyotaka yelled. “I just would like to further our relationship!”

“Alright then,” Naegi said. “It’s a date, then.”

But a date with whom, Naegi could not know.

* * *

The day flowed smoothly as rain pittered down, a familiar moment for Kiyotaka. He had a few regrets, that he could be sure of.

“Please,” his mother had gasped, grasping at him with a weak aim, staining his clothes. “Don’t… let anyone else end up like this, Taka...”

He wouldn’t let his mother down, that he was sure of.

Plus it would be better in his hands than his father, wouldn’t it?

* * *

The time had come, it would be a time to remember.

His backpack had felt particularly heavy and he found Naegi waiting.

“It’s still raining, huh,” Naegi muttered, sticking his hand out from his umbrella and catching a few drops. “That’s got to be bad luck, right, Ishimaru-kun?”

“Then that must mean good things will come, Naegi-kun!” Kiyotaka said. “I wouldn’t worry about it too much!”

There were better things for Naegi to worry about anyway.

“You’re right, Ishimaru-kun,” Naegi smiled. “Anytime with you is time well spent anyway.”

What a foolish sentiment, even if Kiyotaka was protecting Naegi.

“Well, do you have any idea where you want to go, Ishimaru-kun?” Naegi asked, finally putting his hand under his umbrella.

“I wouldn’t want to force you to go anywhere!” Kiyotaka said, remembering his moral code.

It would be rude to force Naegi to do anything, especially considering the circumstances.

“Well, eheh, if we’re being honest… I really have no idea,” Naegi admitted.

“Well, then I suppose you leave me no choice, Naegi-kun!” Kiyotaka yelled. “There’s a park nearby. We wouldn’t get drenched and it would be a bit of a workout!”

Naegi nodded, falling into an easy pace behind Kiyotaka.

“Huh,” Naegi said as they walked into the park. “This place is really abandoned, huh?”

“I wouldn’t say abandoned, Naegi-kun,” Kiyotaka corrected. “More so just ignored in the rain.”

“It doesn’t really matter anyway,” Naegi continued. “As long as it’s just the two of us we’ll be fine!”

How wrong Naegi could be at the strangest of times.

“Still,” Naegi said. “This seems a bit creepy.”

“Are you really worried, Naegi-kun?” Kiyotaka asked, concerned.

“More so about not getting wet than anything else,” Naegi smiled. “But with my luck it’s bound to happen anyway, isn’t it?”

“Sometimes, Naegi-kun, I wonder how you got into Hope’s Peak Academy,” Kiyotaka said. “You seem to blame your luck a lot!”

“Aha,” Naegi said, scratching his cheek sheepishly.

What an innocent action.

“I’m not so sure, myself,” Naegi said. “But I guess I shouldn’t worry about it too much…”

“After all, I met you, didn’t I?”

* * *

And so the two sat at the park, trying their hardest not to get drenched. They made small talk, although the topics fell onto school.

Naegi laughed easily, recalling an incident with Maizono and Ikusaba, causing Kiyotaka’s heart to clench.

Would they be the one Naegi spent his last moments with?

So in the end, Kiyotaka won, right?

“Ishimaru-kun?” Naegi asked, looking at Kiyotaka worriedly. “Are you… upset?”

Kiyotaka paused, staring at Naegi blankly.

“Ishimaru…?” Naegi urged on.

“Oh…! My deepest apologies!” Kiyotaka yelled suddenly, startling Naegi. “I was just thinking about one of my assignments!”

“Oh,” Naegi said, laughing awkwardly. “You had me worried for a moment.”

“Actually,” Naegi continued. “You had a really scary look on your face…”

Kiyotaka stiffened, but Naegi seemingly didn’t notice, continuing on his story about Maizono and Ikusaba.

Perhaps something would have to be done about them when this was over.

Kiyotaka would think of something fitting later.

But all good things must come to an end. And Naegi Makoto was a very good thing.

Slowly but surely, Kiyotaka readied himself, reaching into his backpack to grab something solid.

Something comforting, before the storm would really hit.

Naegi was too busy talking to notice, his one fatal flaw was that he was easily distracted.

Kiyotaka readied himself for the slaughter, pulling out a weapon he had seen once before and hitting his target.

Naegi might’ve been screaming but Kiyotaka couldn’t notice, too busy with his one goal. It was a relaxing activity, Kiyotaka realized.

And it was with his precious Naegi, what more could Kiyotaka want?

Not much, he would think.

* * *

Slowly but surely, Kiyotaka began to clean up the mess he had made, putting the weapon distastefully back in his bag.

Staring at Naegi’s lifeless eyes, he put his now bloody hand on Naegi’s cheek.

“I love you, Naegi-kun,” Kiyotaka whispered. “I do hope you’ll understand one day, Naegi-kun.”

Kiyotaka caressed Naegi’s cheek and spread his blood.

Was there any other definition of romance?

But Kiyotaka’s time with Naegi had to be cut short, and with a final glance, Kiyotaka bid his lover goodbye.

It was such a shame someone else would have to discover his beautiful Naegi.

As Kiyotaka walked home, Naegi’s blood dripped off his skin.

Luckily, which Kiyotaka would find a bit ironic, it kept faithfully on his uniform.

That uniform would become his favorite.

* * *

“Messy,” Takaaki scolded, when Kiyotaka finally found his way back home, dripping and cold.

“It’s early too,” Takaaki continued. “But you’ve always been eager, haven’t you, Taka?”

Kiyotaka would say nothing to his monstrous father, only glaring.

“Oh don’t look at me like that, Taka,” Takaaki said. “Don’t act like you’re any better.”

He was wrong, he had to be.

Takaaki had murdered his mother while Kiyotaka had saved Naegi from the same fate.

There was a difference, Kiyotaka knew that for sure.

**Author's Note:**

> oh god makoto, blink twice if you're okay.
> 
> why the fuck did I write this, why didn't I write the black butler one oh god makoto
> 
> \-----  
> thank you wesley for fixing "dranched" because people don't get dranched they get drenched smh
> 
> also follow me on tumblr, yes I'm desperate: purpli-writes
> 
> working title: "makoto? more like... dead"
> 
> seriously, what the hell did I do.


End file.
